


Communication

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (strangeradventuresofswampthing)



Category: Green Wing
Genre: F/M, More Angsty Headcanons For Sue White, Sue Isn't The Best At Communicating Her Feelings, Sue Tries, Typical Green Wing Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventuresofswampthing/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: Ways in which Sue White tries to communicate her feelings for Guy Secretan.





	Communication

I don’t own anything.

 

Sue White has never been the best at communicating her feelings for someone.

No one showed her anything but cruelty growing up. Nothing but cruelty and pain.

It was only when she’d fled to make a life for herself elsewhere, that she’d tried to forget all that.

By then she’d build her iron clad walls, using dark humour as a weapon and a shield both at the same time.

She became a wicked bitch and she is perfectly fine with that.

If people call her wicked and are afraid of her then that is fine.

Being random and unpredictable works for her and her job somehow allows her to do that.

All the staff at the hospital either fear or hate her and that’s fair enough, they’ve learnt not to cross her and none of them have gotten any where close to ever upsetting her.

She would never allow that to happen.

Sue prefers to be as emotionally detached from her job as possible, it’s how she does it.

She doesn’t care and throws everything she’s got at it without giving a single fuck.

It works for her and that’s that.

 

However, after a string of events in which she’d thought that Dr. Mac Macartney was the right one for her for a period of time that led to a string of random exploits that only really ended when they’d both came to the realisation that neither were right for the other and Mac had told her to try find someone that would truly care about her.

Little did she realise that when he married Dr. Trodd and realised that he wasn’t about to die from some fucking awful disease he would actually decide to find someone for her.

Which had ended with him locking her in a room with Guy Secretan.

A man she had had one very passionate sexual encounter with once.

One that Guy evidently never got over, which Mac had yelled though the door before leaving them.

It was true, Guy had never truly gotten over their sexual encounter and whilst Sue had always teased and taunted him about it, she did remember all the times that he’d turn up to her office requesting that they fucked again.

Long story short, Sue ended up fucking him again in that cupboard and they’ve been together ever since.

Not together-together. Sue had made it clear that just because they had sex daily and weren’t seeing anyone else that it didn’t mean that they were in a relationship.

In fact, Sue isn’t exactly sure when they decided that they were in a relationship.

She believes it’s because he kept referring to her as his beautiful girlfriend to anyone who asked and yes, she’d ended up threatening him within an inch of his life every time he did.

However, after a year she’d stopped doing that and just accepted it and to be fair, by that point she herself would refer to Guy as her boyfriend, especially if any of the hospital staff dared to flirt with him.

Sue definitely made sure that he was off limits and nearly killed everyone in the PR department at least once over it.

 

However, even after all that she still could never really find it in herself to communicate her feelings properly.

She wasn’t good at expressing feelings of affection, with no one ever really showing her it, she found it hard to grasp.

Communicating her feelings was so alien and so difficult for her but somehow she managed to find ways of showing affection for Guy without actually professing exactly how she feels about him.

 

One of the ways in which she tried to communicate how she felt was the first time she let him sleep at hers.

No one knew where she lived before Guy Secretan and she’d threatened to murder him if he ever told anyone about her cottage on the outskirts of town. 

Yet she felt comfortable with having him around her home and she thinks he knew. 

It was an unspoken thing between them.

 

Unspoken things between them are the best way that Sue White can try and communicate her feelings through.

Making Guy a spare sandwich for lunch when he’s got a long day at the hospital.

Draping a blanket over him when he’s returned to her late at night from either work or spending time with Mac and Martin and he’s curled up on the sofa.

 

Terms of endearment are also something that she is alright at and uses as a way of communicating how she’s feeling.

It’s very rare that anyone would hear her actually call Guy by his name.

Only if she was pissed off at him and even then it would differ between his name, something offensive or his full name.

When they were just fucking, she’d call him ‘Secretan’ or ‘Mr. Secretan’ or just ‘donkey boy.’

Having called him ‘donkey.’ From pretty much the first week she’d ever met the man, that just stuck.

Sometimes she’d find it easier to swear at him, it is very common that she’d refer to him as a ‘cretinous fuckwit.’ 

She’s never not called him that and yet, as time has passed and they’ve gotten closer it’s been used more as a term of endearment than anything else.

Yet, most of the times she’ll either call him ‘darling’, ‘honey’, or ‘my love.’ In an attempt to communicate her feelings for him.

 

Another way of communicating her feelings is by not saying anything at all.

If she’s not having sex with him, Sue doesn’t like physical contact.

She tries to avoid it as much as possible and continuously teases Guy for being ‘all cuddly like a girl.’ With her and often warns him that if he keeps it up she’ll stop fucking him.

She’d also arm herself with a pillow mountain or even get him to sleep on a sofa in her room when she’s really not prepared to be touched in an affectionate manner after their nights of passion.

Yet, in order for her to communicate her feelings and that she needs him, sometimes she will give in to physical affection.

When they’re alone, she’ll wordlessly crawl into his lap like a cat and just stay their in silence.

She’ll link arms with him as they’re walking through the hospital together.

She’ll kiss his cheek occasionally to show her feelings and how she’s feeling.

She’ll even hold his hand at times and sometimes she’ll let him hold her.

Or even wordlessly crawl into his arms and bury her head into his chest.

Sometimes she thinks that she might love him and it terrifies her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really weird. I'm sorry about this. Thank you all so much for reading. Please comment and tell me all your thoughts if you can.


End file.
